


Our love story

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Jupiter (Band), MEJIBRAY, ペンタゴン | Pentagon
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was against Koichi well all but Tsuzuku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love story

" Grandma Koichi, Granddad Tsuzuku", they called running into the room their grandparents were in.

" Minpha, Hizaki, you're here!", I exclaimed on seeing my two incredible grandchildren. " Tsuzuku their here", I called upstairs to him.

As I waited for my husband I couldn't help but notice how much they had grown and how beautiful they had become. Minpha was the younger one but he resembled me as he had my pink hair and big round eyes and as for Hizaki he was like a princess beautiful and elegant. Wait what was I saying he is a princess as this is the royal family but that was kinda hard to believe, I still can't believe that I married the prince especially as our families were at war at the time. I was a part of the royal family before my marriage but was far away in terms of the throne, but now I was a princess as so were my children and theirs and after years of marriage I still couldn't be happier.

" Minpha, Hizaki", Tsuzuku called as the children ran towards him knocking him over in their attempt to hug him.

" So kids, what would you like to do.", Tsuzuku asked.

" Well grandma, can you tell us the story of how you met granddad?", Hizaki asked.

" Yeah grandma, please tell us", Minpha pleaded.

" Very well", I said. I then turned to face Tsuzuku and stroked his face." We were both young when I first saw you."

"It was the day of my 18 birthday and my parents had called royalty from far and wide all except for your grandfather and his family as you already know about the rivalry that was amongst us at the time but of course that didn't stop him", I said. I then closed my eyes and let the flashback take place.

I walked onto my balcony, it is my birthday but to me it just seems as if my parents are more bothered about trying to find a suitor for me and that's what is annoying me they care more about their reputation than their only son.

" Lord Koichi?", my maid called " are you there?"

I walked back into my room and looked at the maid as she began setting my clothes down. 

"Mai, remember, its just Koichi", I said to her . I really liked Mai she was the only person in this castle that treated me with respect and I have grown to really love her as a friend and we were pretty close but it was when she called me Lord Koichi that she annoyed me. Well at least she was not like the others who called me Lady Koichi because of my feminine features and baby face. I hated that. My parents were just as bad, they always dressed me in women's clothes as my mother had wanted a daughter and not a son but I got used to that I actually like women's clothes now it just seems natural for me to wear them.

" Koichi, your going to look stunning in that dress, its beautiful" she gushed snapping me out of my daze.

" Thank you Mai", I replied sincerely. The dress was a black full length ball gown complete with a matching black feather hair piece. The dress was truly beautiful but some part of me held some kind of fear I couldn't work out what it was but it was there in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't going away.

" Oh, Koichi I nearly forget to tell you this but your mother said that once I help you get dressed you have to come down as the ball with soon be starting."

" Mai, its fine I can get ready on my own."

" Are you sure, it wouldn't be any trouble", she pressed on.

" I'll be fine I'm not a child anymore, besides I know you have plenty of other things that you need to do."

" Oh thank you my lord", she said before rushing out of my room and down the corridor.

" It's just Koichi ", I yelled after her. Mai was the only person from the staff I permitted to call me just by my first name, I didn't really like the others and I know that they didn't really like me.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

I walked down the spiral staircase and looking around the party seemed to be in full swing. As I approached the last stair my butler Sebastian announced me. Thank god he said Lord not Lady I thought to myself. I found myself gazing around at everything and yet again my parents invited their friends not mine, god I'm getting sick of this! The lighting the ball gowns, I found myself to be the only one wearing black but then again I suppose its not a traditional colour is it. No wait I'm wrong there is one. I focused my attention upon a man towards the back of the hall in a black suit, black mask and he also had jet black hair. Why was this man wearing a mask it wasn't a masquerade ball I thought. 

" Koichi", I heard my fathers voice "the birthday boy gets the first dance", he said to me. Ugh, I thought, I hate dancing and I want to know more about that mysterious man. The music started and then off we went, I hated dancing but my parents had forced me to take classes since I was young saying that " Every young noble man must learn to waltz", I hated that and to be completely honest I hated them. Round and round we went but my eyes never left the raven haired man, he intrigued me and I needed to know more about him. The music stopped signalling that the dance was over and I was glad, my father was never the best dancer and now my feet hurt. I looked towards the back where the masked man was but he was no longer there. I had decided then and there that I wasn't going to pay the masked man anymore attention that it was my birthday and I was just gonna enjoy the party and politely decline any marriage offers that were sent my way. Yeah, I thought to myself that's what I'm gonna do. Well that's what I thought.

" Erm, excuse me, but may I have this dance", the masked man asked.

Say no Koichi you don't want to be swarmed by people, say no koi. But my mouth as always never listens to my brain and I replied with a: "Yes" . I don't know why I did this or how long I was in my own thoughts but as I looked around I saw the guests on the ballroom floor dancing and to be completely honest with myself I didn't want to be in the middle of that, but no part of my body seems to listen to my brain as I felt my feet slowly but surely make their way over led by the masked man. He was breath taking and his dancing was amazing, if I was I girl I'd surely be swooning right about now everything about him was perfect. Now if only I saw his face, what's the matter with you Koi looks don't matter but I still whished I knew his name. As if reading my mind he whispered in my ear: 

" I have to go now my Lord but meet me on your balcony tonight at twelve and I'll tell you everything you want to know about me."

I was about to speak but was cut by him pulling me closer towards him. He lifted the mask up ever so slightly and placed his full lips against mine before rushing through the crowd and putting me under his spell. Who was this man and why was he so addictive?

\-----------------------------------------------

The ball was over a little slower than I would have liked but it was over nevertheless and I was back in my room the mystery man still on my mind. Questions floated round and round my head but would I get the chance the ask them? He was still coming, right? and why was I getting disappointed? A small noise was heard against my window. What was that?

Letting curiosity get the best of me I headed towards the window and was the with the sight of the cause of the noise. I was looking down upon him- the masked man. My heart started to beat faster and I felt myself getting warmer and warmer until I had worked up a sweat. We had only met for the first time a couple of hours a go yet a felt a connection with him. Is this love? So I didn't make a noise I carefully opened the window and stepped onto the balcony, looking down on him he had this sort of air to him it was different. Sure in the 18 years that I had lived their were probably lots of people that I had met but none like him. He was different. As I was going to say something I was once again hit by that feeling, I had no idea what it was but I knew that it wasn't good.

" Lord Koichi", he yelled up to me" I have something to say", he said his whilst his mask still covered his face.

" Listen, whoever you are you are going to wake up the guards, wait a minute", I called down to him, determined not to get the both of us caught.

 

I saw confusion fill his eyes before I headed back to my room, where was it, where was it I thought.

" Aha, there it is", I said triumphantly before heading back towards the balcony and to where my mystery man was.

" Grab onto this and climb up", I yelled down.

I watched as he climbed, he must be rather strong to do that. He looks really handsome or well as handsome you can get when you have a mask covering your face. As soon as he was at the top of the rope I held out my hand which he gratefully took and I pulled him inside. We stood face to face never looking away from each others gaze as a perfect silence filled the room. Well that was until he broke it.

" Lord Koichi", he bowed,"my name is Tsuzuku and I just can't get you out of my head my Lord". He then took off his mask and held my hands. "You see my Lord, I wasn't invited to this ball but their was something inside of me telling me that I had to go and now I know that the something is you."

I took a step back I wasn't going to fall for his sweet talk but he did see nice and he came here uninvited just to see you. No snap out of it Koichi! I took another step back leading him to a step closer to me we repeated this until my legs hit the front of my bed. Oh god I thought there is no where else to go. He gently pushed me down so that I was know laying on the bed with him on top of me.

" Eager are we, my lord", he purred in my ear before getting up and straddling me. I had never felt this way about someone in my life, why was he making me feel this way? I had no idea why I felt this way all I needed was more. He moved his lips down onto mine and it felt as if they were made for mine. Every movement he made moulded perfectly against mine it felt right but if it felt right why was this feeling there again.

"Tsuzuku"

" Yes my lord" , he asked his brown eyes fixed upon my blue ones.

" k- koichi , its just Koichi ", I corrected him.

" Yes, Koichi"

"Erm , who are you?," I asked uncertain about his intentions.

He laughed and it was one of the most beautiful sounds that I have heard. No one had ever made me feel like this man had, in just the space of a couple of hours he had made me feel loved and my heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. I had never really believed in love at first sight but then again there was a first time for everything and that is what I am experiencing with him.

" Oh Koichi, my love if my name didn't give it away I'm not sure what will." 

I looked at him, what on earth does he mean by that.

"My dear Koichi, I'm p-

He was cut off by father rushing into the room with a swarm of guards.

" What are you doing here!", he raged at Tsuzuku.

"I just came to see your son", he said innocently.

" Well you can't do that!" he roared.

" Guards", he then motioned his hands towards Tsuzuku and he was dragged throughout the castle leaving me a crying trembling mess.

We reached the castle door. I was crying at the staircase begging you please don't go, then I said, "take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess its a love story baby just say yes." 

The guards throw him out of the castle leaving me with my father who was less than impressed . He didn't say a word to me but just gave me a death glare that said everything. I couldn't help it I was in love with a stranger , who meant more to me than he would ever know. He made me feel as if I was the only person that mattered and to me he was exactly that but my parents wouldn't understand they never did.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Every night I sneak out to the garden to see you , we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew. We close our eyes laying on the grass thinking about the our life together outside of the barriers our parents had set. I still didn't know who he was or where he came from now I didn't really care. All I knew was that I loved him and he loved me and that's all that matters. You were my Romeo and I was a scarlet letter, our love was forbidden but you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go. He always said that he loved me and every time that we were together he said he would find a way in which we could get married but that didn't happen my parents were so against it that I began to think that we were Romeo and Juliet as their love was almost the same as ours-tragic and never to be.

I got tired of waiting, I spent days wondering if you really had the intention to marry me or not well that was until I saw him on the outskirts of town. I told him that I felt alone and that no one really understood me and they kept trying to send different men towards me. They were trying to tell me how to feel, like my love for you wasn't real as if it wasn't true. I kept waiting for you but you never come. I don't know what to think until he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.

 

" Marry me Koichi, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all that matters. I talked to your parents and the fights over we won. Our love won this battle!"

 

I replied with a simple " Yes", he slipped the ring onto my finger and soon after we were married.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

" So children, that's the story", I said with a soft smile on my face, I looked over at Tsuzuku who pressed his lips against my forehead.

" And I don't regret a thing", Tsuzuku added.

" I hope to find my prince, one day", Hizaki said.

" Well", Minpha teased "You already have, Kamijo!"

" Shut up, Minpha"

" Boys, boys ", Tsuzuku said, "You'll both find your happily ever after , he then tuned to face me we did."

He held my hand and placed a kiss upon it 

" I love you Koichi"

" I love you too Tsuzuku"


End file.
